1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an electronic device, more particularly relate to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor memory may mean a memory device that may be embodied by using a semiconductor such as silicon Si, germanium Ge, gallium arsenide GaAs, indium phospide Inp, etc. The semiconductor memory may be divided into a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device.
The volatile memory device may mean a memory device where stored data may become lost if the supply of power is stopped. The volatile memory device may include a static RAM SRAM, a dynamic RAM DRAM, a synchronous DRAM SDRAM and so on. The non-volatile memory device indicates a memory device where stored data remains though power is not being supplied. The non-volatile memory device may include a read only memory ROM, a programmable ROM PROM, an electrically programmable ROM EPROM, an electrically erasable and programmable ROM EEPROM, a flash memory, a phase-change RAM PRAM, a magnetic RAM MRAM, a resistive RAM RRAM, a ferroelectric RAM FRAM, etc. The flash memory device may be divided into a NOR-type memory device and a NAND-type memory device.
A size of the semiconductor memory device may reduce gradually. As a result, size of the elements in the semiconductor memory device reduces. For example, as size of a memory cell in the semiconductor memory device reduces, the width of a bit line coupled to the memory cell may reduce as well. Accordingly, disturbance between the elements in the semiconductor memory devices may increase.